Vanishing Disappointment
by bjaarcy
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are reacting to the fact that they both dropped the major "L-bomb" on each other. Ugh, lame title and summary but it's canon, oneshot, mindless fluff x3 Be warned: s2x22 spoilers.


This is written purely because I need to relieve my stress thanks to the finale. Anyways, it takes place during Klaine's adorable little moment/scene at the Lima Bean when ND returns from NYC, literally after Sam and Mercedes leaves them. Just mindless fluff, so forgive my lack of storyline! OKAY, NOW ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't own gLee or Klaine. My life would be, like, physically _terminated_ if I did.

* * *

><p>Blaine was talking about his audition and his left hand was warm and inviting as he and Kurt held hands over the table. He was speaking enthusiastically with bright, wide eyes and a goofy grin. And Kurt was <em>trying<em> to listen. He really was! It was just hard to concentrate now that he was back with his boyfriend, sitting at their usual spot at the Lima Bean, after coming home very disappointed from NYC. Kurt's disappointment was vanishing rapidly though, because, now, he was here with Blaine again and nothing seemed to matter as they planned their summer together.

Well, there's also the fact that they totally just dropped the "L-bomb" on each other.

That confession, the saying of those three tiny words, was imperfectly timed if Kurt really thought about it. It was out of the blue, said in a local coffee shop, right after Kurt finished recounting his marvelous time at the Big Apple. The countertenor always envisioned the first time he said that to anyone but his family or friends to be more romantic, more sophisticated, with awfully cliché speeches and moonlight and roses and just all the works. But he couldn't really have cared less about that now. Not when he just shared that spontaneous moment with Blaine. Kurt had to admit, he completely admired Blaine's impulsiveness by saying the phrase out of the blue though, especially in public. To say that his heart found it "pleasant" would be an even bigger understatement than him saying he thought Wicked was "great". The fact that he just shared the moment with _Blaine_ carried an entire weight of its own too, and Kurt mentally patted himself on the back for being able to work at their relationship, despite the history they shared.

Kurt could have lost himself in forever just thinking about that.

But now his boyfriend was looking strangely at him. One of Blaine's bushy, triangular eyebrows was quirked up and his lips were slightly pursed. Kurt smiled sweetly, trying to keep up the front that, yes, he totally knew what Blaine was talking about – even though he totally didn't.

"Kurt," Blaine said in an inquiring voice, "did you hear what I just said?"

The countertenor blinked a few times, leaving his smile plastered onto his face. "Of course I did!" he replied, his voice a few notches too high.

Blaine's expression clearly showed that he wasn't buying into any of Kurt's act though. His face didn't change much, other than the fact that it slightly betrayed that he was amused. "Oh really?" he asked then, challenge rising in his voice, "So you heard about the part where I said we should throw Thad into a jungle and make him create a dictionary for animals?"

Kurt swallowed. Okay, that was _definitely_ not what he was suspecting. He didn't expect his dapper boyfriend to say such a thing, and now Kurt was wondering if Blaine was just messing around with him. (Though, the taller boy had to admit, he was biting back some giggles right now, because the thought of Thad near _anything_ nature-related was just hilarious.)

Kurt was about to say something, anything, to get himself out of the hole he was in. But, thankfully, and before the countertenor could embarrass himself, Blaine stood up from his seat slightly and leaned across the table. Blaine pressed his lips gently against Kurt's once he was close enough. The pale boy was surprised by the gesture, but his breath was so taken away by the simple touch that he didn't mind. Instead, Kurt breathed in Blaine's scent. He took in the curly head's short giggle when his lips finally parted from Kurt's. He marveled at how flushed he was becoming since Blaine's hand tightened its grip on his.

After the Warbler pressed his soft lips once more to Kurt's, he dropped back into his seat. "You're cute when you think you're in trouble," the short boy admitted then, and a slow, toothy smile crept across his face. Red touched Blaine's cheeks in the most bashful way and Kurt couldn't help but redden at the sight too. He returned the shorter boy's grin with a sweet smile of his own.

Kurt chuckled softly before finally replying, "And you're just cute." The hand he had in Blaine's was tightened and his smile grew just a tiny bit.

Kurt watched as Blaine cupped his face with his hand and rested his arm on the table again. He looked at Kurt and tilted his head to the side at an acute angle. The paler boy was able to see the love and adoration in his boyfriend's eyes and Kurt's heart began to flutter in his chest the way it always did when he saw Blaine looking at him this way. Kurt kinda wished he could look into a mirror just so that he could perfectly mimic his boyfriend's expression right now. But, he was also kinda glad that he couldn't. He knew this expression well enough; he was the one giving similar ones (though those were filled with lust more than anything) to many failed crushes before. It was nice change to be on the receiving end now.

He and Blaine stared at each other for a long while in silence. Their eyes spoke in a way that most people's couldn't, and what they didn't say to each other was effectively said through this one look. They knew they'd eventually say all of these things out loud. But right now, with blue orbs meeting hazel ones, this one look, much like everything else, was enough.

**- / -**

The Warbler and ex-Warbler left the Lima Bean about 20 minutes later, after one more medium drip and even more gossiping. Once the boys stepped out of the coffee shop, Blaine's hands immediately found Kurt's and their fingers automatically laced together. Blaine was humming quietly to himself as he and his boyfriend walked over to the giant Navigator, in which they carpooled together in to get to the Lima Bean. Kurt was going to drop him off home now, but Blaine simply didn't want their little date to end just yet.

When they reached Kurt's navigator, Blaine immediately pinned Kurt against his door. It probably looked funny, since Blaine was a few inches shorter than Kurt, but he knew he was just a tad stronger than his performer of a boyfriend thanks to hitting the gym from time to time, so he was able to successfully press the taller boy against the car. When their chests were pressed together, Blaine put either hand on the Navigator, one at each side of Kurt's head. Then, Blaine angled his head up just a touch and his eyes met Kurt's. He smirked a bit when he saw the taller boy's amused expression and did not stop himself when he closed the little distance between them and kissed Kurt again.

Their eyes simultaneously fell shut. Kurt's soft lips were warm against his, and they moved in a way that Blaine was already familiarized with. Blaine didn't know whether or not his boyfriend did it purposely, but Kurt always kissed teasingly, and it drove Blaine mad to the point where he'd be the one deepening the kiss. This kiss was no different, and Blaine could feel Kurt's smirk against his lips when he began to deepen the kiss. Then, he felt Kurt's arms slide around his waist, and Blaine darted his tongue out to his boyfriend's lips, begging for entrance. The Warbler was truly disappointed when Kurt shook his head in response (though, Blaine _definitely_ couldn't complain about Kurt's lips brushing against his since they were still that close).

Knowing Kurt wasn't exactly in a position to move anywhere, Blaine reluctantly backed away from his boyfriend to stare him in the face. The shorter boy pouted his lip and he furrowed his eyebrows when he met Kurt's gaze, and then he tried to shoot the most frustrated eyes he could muster. He must have looked pretty funny because Kurt only laughed in response. After, Blaine watched the taller boy move forward and Kurt's lips met his flushing cheek.

Then, Kurt's lips slid over to his ear to whisper, "Not here, not yet. I don't want to get carried away where everyone can stare."

Kurt's voice was scratchy by just a tad and his breath was scorching against the cartilage of Blaine's ear. Blaine could feel the heat in his cheeks as he blushed furiously and he felt his stomach clench (in a good way!) when he wondered about what Kurt possibly meant by "carried away".

"O-okay," Blaine finally managed to stammer, his voice way too shaky and breathless. Funny how one boy could make him feel so weak in the knees when he was his school's star of the stage.

Kurt pulled away from the shorter boy's ear to rest against his car, and Blaine's hands slipped away from the door to let his arms curve around his boyfriend's neck. Then, Kurt bowed his head forward and rested it against Blaine's, their brows scrunching and pressing together.

"I meant what I said earlier," Kurt whispered, and it took Blaine a moment to figure out that Kurt was talking about when he said he loved him back.

Blaine nuzzled his forehead against Kurt's and their eyebrows grinded from the friction. "I did too," Blaine admitted quietly as his heart's beat started to pick up the way it always did whenever he thought about how much truly loved Kurt. "And I think," he continued, pausing for a gulp, "that I've meant it for a while, since I've loved you for a while. Even if I didn't see it sometimes." Blaine blinked. It was a strange time to have such a strange revelation, but he knew deep down that it was true. Whatever he felt for Jeremiah, whatever he felt for Rachel, it was only in passing, and was nothing compared to what he felt for Kurt. Blaine closed his eyes and licked his lips before tucking them into his mouth, silencing himself as he grew nervous for Kurt's reply.

He was surprised when Kurt's lips met his own again, but Blaine was certain that he wasn't even bothered. Blaine could feel happiness and a very, very, _very_ minute desperation in this kiss. Though, it was still warm, and familiar, and _amazing_ that Blaine began to lose himself in it, letting himself melt into Kurt. His boyfriend's teeth briefly caught his lower lip before their lips parted to take a breath.

Blaine's eyes fluttered open and his eyes immediately met Kurt's beautiful blue ones. "I love you, Kurt," he said again. Blaine tried not to wince as his sporadic heart began to beat faster in his chest and his weak knees were on the verge on giving up.

"I love you too, Blaine," Kurt said quietly. A smile was reassuring smile was stretching across Kurt's precious face and Blaine bit back the urge to squeal.

Yup, he could definitely get used to being in love with Kurt Hummel.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aww!<strong>_ XD LOL, whatever, I'm lame. But you have to admit, that was kinda cute :'3 S'yeah, review and fave please :D

x o x o bjaarcy


End file.
